Silent Love
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: Im bad at summaries. Maximum ride is deaf and mute. She's a smart girl. Get's straight A's, has a great family, she even moves to a new school. Until she meets Fang, an employee at a restaurant, a nice guy, one of the popular's at Max's New school. When her sisters and her go to a restaurant they meet. Will sparks fly? Will she find another way to speak or listen? FAX! GREAT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**MAX POV**

Have you ever hated moving? Well I do. It's my first time moving. We used to live in Mississippi. Not telling you where. But now we're moving to San Diego. Dad got a better job. At least that's what my brother has signaled me. Oh I forgot to mention this. I'm deaf and mute. I was born this way. I feel sorry for myself sometimes. I've never been able to hear my mother's voice, or my dad's or my sisters' or my brothers'. I've never listened to music. I've never dated anyone, I mean who wants to date a deaf and mute girl? I have three sisters. Nudge (or monique, we call her Nudge because we have to nudge her sometimes to shut up, at least that's what they've signaled me.) She's a year younger than me. I'm sixteen. My sister Ella, same age as Nudge. And my six year old sister, Angel. She really does look like an angel with her deep blue eyes and curly blond hair. I also have a brother who's name is Iggy, he's sixteen like me. I don't know why that's his nickname, and I don't think I want to know, Iggy loves to blow up stuff. And there's Ari. He likes to play with our golden retriever, Buddy. Ari is fifteen as well. I know what you're thinking. Mom deals with too much teenagers! But turns out we're good kids. We all can do sign language.

It's kind of hard to understand my teachers. But I try to read their lips. So it doesn't help when they turn around to the chalkboard. My siblings help me though, and I really appreciate it. When I graduate high school, I plan to be a writer. I mean I write in a notebook my dad gave me when I turned five. I write poems, stories, etc. Anyway, now back to the present. We we're going to our new house in car. Too long. So I fell asleep in dad's car. I'm sitting in the front seat of my truck. I own a red old truck, but I don't care. We were leading the way. It was dad, Ari, Angel and me. Angel follows me everywhere. I love her, she's like my own little baby. I have a few reasons on why I'm in dad's car. One: There wasn't any space. Two: I don't want Nudge and Ella signaling to me if they can give makeover. I mean I like the way I look. Even though I'm not someone who cares about looks. I have dirty blond hair with the tips of my hair colored red. I wear hoodies, graphic tees, converse or vans or combat boots, and black jeans. On the other hand, my sisters are complete fashionistas. Even Angel! Sorry got out of hand there

Back to present. Dad shook my shoulder and pointed to the new house. It's a two story, with white walls and a lot of windows. I smiled and gave dad two-thumbs up. He kissed my forehead and got out. When got out all the luggage. Mom signaled,

_Max, you get to pick your room first_

_Thanks_, I signaled. I climbed the stairs and checked out the rooms. I finally picked one. It has a bathroom, a big window with a place to sit on, and the walls are black. There's already a bed. It has blue covers and two pillows matching. I sat down and ran my fingers along the soft thing. There was already drawers, and the bathroom had everything. I only have to unpack my clothes. I put everything in order. I even have a desk. I love to read, so there's a huge bookshelf next to it. I even brought an extra bag with all my books. I put them all in order. I even put _Hamlet_ by Shakespeare on the top shelf. The top shelf had my favorites. _Hamlet'_s one of my favorites. I put my glasses on my desk and sat on the desk. I thumped my fingers on the soft wood. I couldn't hear the sound. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Turns out only a few people in the world have what I have. It broke my heart. I would never hear my family's voice. I started to cry and some arms were wrapped around me. I knew it's Iggy. He spend almost all his time with me. I signal him to make friends but he just shakes his head. My siblings are my only friends. They usually don't speak a lot because of me. He hugged me and I hugged back.

He wrote on a piece of paper: **It'll be okay. We will support you even more.**

I nodded and wrote: **I know, but I'll never hear your voice! Or anyone's! I haven't ever heard of music. I can't talk to anyone without signaling!** A tear fell on the paper. He read it and I saw tears running down his cheeks. He buried his face in my neck and cried with me. Ella came in and saw us crying. Iggy signaled to her and showed her the paper. She blinked and looked to me. She fell on her knees in front of me and cried. She was playing with my hair until Ari came in. He said something and Iggy nodded. There was a tear running down his cheek. He hugged me very hard and signaled:

_Mom made reservations at a restaurant. You don't have to dress up_. He gave me a small smile and I grabbed them all for a group hug. We all went downstairs and I grabbed my keys. Nudge and Iggy came with me on the truck. Angel hugged me before we got on the truck. I followed mom to a restaurant called "_Cheesecake Factory_" **(A/N: A really good restaurant, in San Diego. P.S. don't own MR and restaurant.)** We went over to a guy. He's probably my age. He's cute. He has black hair, black eyes, a black button up shirt and black pants. He's wearing black converse too. He was gaping at me when he saw me. I blushed and turned to Ari. He tensed up and glared at the guy. When the guy saw him, he looked down, blushing. It felt weird though. I felt something I've never felt before. Like electricity coursing through my veins. My mom said something to him. And he nodded. Then a girl came to stand next to him. She looked like him, she's pretty too. Probably his sister. I shrugged and we followed her to our table. I felt the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. I brushed his arm as we passed by and I felt like I've been shot with electricity. I turned around and we both stared at each other in shock. He probably felt it too. He mumbled something, and turned around. I sat down in between Angel and Nudge. I read the menu and some hair fell in front of my face. I tucked it behind my ear and continued reading. I felt like I was being watched. I looked up and found the same boy staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging open. I blushed and turned around to find Nudge smiling like crazy. She made a heart with her hands, so only I could see. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. turns out there's only fancy food here. I signaled to my mom to order some chicken alfredo pasta. It's really good. I had to go to the bathroom and so did Ella. She asked where it was. I followed her and I kept looking down. Still thinking about that boy. I bumped into someone. I looked up and found the same boy. We were extremely close. He started to talk. I kept staring at his lips to try to read them. I looked at Ella for some help. She said something and he said something back. She nodded and motioned to me. He wouldn't stop staring at me. He smiled and my heart began to beat faster. I smiled back. He winked at me and I blushed even more. I ran my hand up and down my arm. Ella smiled and led me to the women's restroom. I wouldn't stop smiling. Luckily we were alone in the bathroom.

_What was that?_ she signaled at me.

I smiled even wider and shrugged. I can't stop thinking about him. Ella puckered her lips and I whacked her arm playfully. She rolled her eyes and entered a stall.I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think I'm in love. Crap.

**FANG POV**

I was working again at my parent's restaurant. I kept reading the reservations list. There was a family of eight in five minutes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had to work so that I can earn money to fix my bike. Mom and dad didn't want to budge in. They say it's too dangerous. I said I would work for them until I earned enough money. I looked up and saw the family. And I saw her. The girl. She's beautiful. My heart's beating faster and I felt my hands start to sweat. I was gaping at her. I felt weird though. I've never felt this way before. She saw me staring at her. She had the most beautiful eyes. Like a chocolate brown. She blushed and looked over to the guy next to her. He looked like her, but only a little. He tensed up and glared at me. I looked down and blushed. She has dirty blond hair with red tips at the bottom. She's wearing a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"We have a reservation under Martinez, please," said the woman. I nodded and looked down. There was their name.

"Follow my sister, Cassie, she'll lead you to your table," I said. She nodded and followed my sister who was standing next to me. She loves to help my parents. The girl passed by me, brushed my arm and I felt like I was shot with electricity. She turned around and stared at me with wide eyes. _She felt it too_, I thought.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned around. I turned around and they were at their table. I had a perfect view of her. She read the menu and some hair fell in front of her face. She tucked it behind her ear and I thought, _Oh dear lord help me_. She looked up and I found I'm staring at her with wide eyes and my mouth was hanging open. She blushed, and she looks adorable. WTH? She turned around to a pretty girl next to her and she smiled._ God she has a great smile_, I thought. A couple came to where I'm standing and I led them myself to their table. I saw she wasn't there anymore. I frowned and continued walking. After I led them to their table I was going back to my place, looking down, until I bumped into someone. It's her. I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," I said. She kept staring at my lips. She turned to the girl next to her. She looked like her but only a slight bit. Their hair, noses and cheekbones are different. The other one has blue eyes and light brown hair. She looks a year younger than the girl.

"Oh sorry! Max didn't mean to bump into you. See she has a little problem," she said. Max, it suits her.

"It's okay I didn't see her either," I wouldn't stop staring at Max. I smiled and she smiled back. I winked at her and she blushed even more, running her hand up and down her arm. The girl next to her smiled and led Max to the restroom. _Max_, I thought running my hand through my hair. I can't stop saying her name quietly or thinking about her. I think I'm in love with her. I smiled at the thought. I was going to break up with my girlfriend and find Max. I think she's new. And I would find her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**MAX POV**

I'm sleeping in my new comfy bed, until Ari nudges my shoulder. I wake up. I'm starting school today. It's the first month of the second semester, I point Ari to the door, as if saying "Get out." He walks out with his hands up in surrender. I chuckle without any noise, because I can't make noise. I put on some jeans, my black vans, a shirt that says "I hate Mondays!" and a leather jacket.I let my hair loose from it's usual braid. I hope I see the boy. I dreamed about him. About our meeting. I wish I could hear his voice. I sniffle and walk downstairs. Mom has omelets in plates. I grab mine. It has ham, bacon, spinach, mushrooms and cheese. Yum! I wolf it down and chug some juice from the Orange juice carton. Dad got the girls a purple mustang. I hate new cars. That's why I chose my baby. I throw my backpack in the bed of the truck and sit in the driver's seat. Iggy and Ari do the same thing and sit next to me. I drove to school, neither of them talked to each other. Iggy hugged me and kissed my cheek. So did Ari. Ari gave me my backpack and led me to the high school office. There we saw an old lady with red rimmed glasses and a navy blue pant suit. She looked at us and said something and my brothers nodded. She eyed me and talked Ari said something and I looked down. She signed something on a pink slip of paper and handed it to me. I smiled and nodded thanks. She smiled back and I guess my brothers have my schedule. I read the paper and it said,

**Teachers, Maximum Ride is mute and deaf. Her brothers have every class with will help her.**

My brothers hugged me and I signaled, _she's a bitch-hag._

They smiled and shook with laughter. I smiled and said,_ what do we have?_

_Math, science, spanish and then lunch after science,_ said Iggy. I guess we skipped 0 period. They led me to Math. I had butterflies in my stomach. i hesitated while opening the door. We went in and saw a class filled with students. They stared at us and I looked at the man standing in front of the chalkboard. He said, "Are you new?" I read his lips and my brothers nodded. I handed him my note. He read it and looked into my eyes. I saw sadness. He patted my shoulder and led us to an empty table. There were three seats available. I sat in the middle, Ari to my left, and Iggy to my right. The girls had spanish first. I looked up and found the teacher speaking. I read his lips. I'm really good at that. He said, "Class we have three new students. Jeff, Ari and Maximum… Maximum Ride here can't talk, she's mute and she's also deaf." I think he said that. Everyone stared at me and some had a smirk on their faces. Most girls had a smile or turned around to whisper to another girl. I put on my hoodie and looked down. This day started badly,even though it wasn't like this at Mississippi. Everyone accepted me. They helped me, but none were my friends. My brothers wrote on a piece of paper,

**They are all idiots**

I looked at them and shook my head. _It's hopeless_, I signaled to them,_ I'll never fit in anywhere._

**FANG POV**

Dylan came running to the lunch table screaming, "Guys! guys!" I looked up. I was still thinking about Max. I broke up with Lissa ten minutes ago. She threw a tantrum. Bridgid wouldn't keep her eyes off me.

"Guess what?" he asked. sitting next to me. I raised my eyebrows in question. He wouldn't stop smiling.

"What?" asked Sam.

"There's some new students," said Dylan.

"So?" said Brigid.

"One of the girls is deaf and mute," he said with an evil grin. I sighed. Poor girl. She wouldn't be able to hear or talk. Somehow my heart started to ache. Everyone started to talk on how they would tease her. And I got a bit mad.

"Her name's Max and she has two brothers and two sisters," said Dylan. Everyone laughed. _Max?_ I thought.

"Does she have dirty blond hair with red on the bottom tips and brown eyes? " I asked. Dylan nodded and continued to laugh. I slammed my hand against the table. I stood up and grabbed Dylan and Sam by the collar of their shirts.

"If you bother her, I swear I will rip out your throat and eyes," I threatened. His eyes widened and nodded. The girls stared at me with wide eyes.

"What's she to you?" asked Lissa with her eyes narrowed. I stared at her and said,

"I-She's my friend," I told them. Silence. Then they started to laugh.

"You're friends with a dumb girl who can't talk or listen?" said Sam between laughs. I was about to slap him when I saw her, behind him. She had her black hoodie over her head. There was a group of two boys and two girls around her. Everyone stared at her and she kept lookin down. Her book was clutched to her chest. Some boys snickered and her brothers, I guess, scowled at them. They sat at a table by a corner. I stared at her and saw something that made my heart crumble. I saw a tear, running down her cheek. The girls and boys were comforting her. My friends were laughing silently. I grabbed my books and stood up. They questioned me on where I was going and ignored them. I felt everyone's eyes on my back. I went over to her table and sat down in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with strawberry blond hair.

"Um I met Max the other day, in the restaurant?" I responded. She still wouldn't look up. I wanted to comfort her.

"Oh you're that guy who wouldn't stop staring at her," said the brown haired boy I nodded and the girls smiled.

"I'm Ella," said the girl who accompanied Max to the restroom. "That's Ari," she said, pointing to the brown haired boy scowling boy staring at me.

"That's Nudge, or Monique. We call her Nudge because we nudge her to shut up," said Ella. Nudge was about to open her mouth but quickly shut it back, when the other boy nudged her stomach.

"That's Iggy, don't ask why that's his nickname," said Ella. I nodded.

"And you already know Max, were her siblings," she said with a sad smile.

"Are you going to tease her because if you do I'll make you sorry," snarled Ari.

"No, I actually want to be a friend of hers," I whispered. The girls nodded and so did Iggy. Ari stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"I won't do anything to her I swear," I said. He hesitated then nodded. Nudge touched Max's shoulder and looked up. Her eyes widened and looked at the others. They started to move their hands. Sign language I guess. She nodded and wrote on a piece of paper.

**Sorry about the restaurant incident.**

I smiled and wrote back.

**It's Okay. I've actually been wanting to get to know you better. I'm Fang.**

She smiled and wrote,** I'm Maximum Ride Martinez. But call me Max. If you don't. I swear I will flay you alive.**

I chuckled and wrote,** It's good to meet you. I've been looking for you actually. I want to get to know you better. Can I see your schedule?**

She blushed, nodded and showed it to me. She has every class with me except for Gym and Math. She has science with me. I didn't notice. I got here late anyways. I smiled and wrote,

**We have every class together except for Gym and Math**

She nodded and smiled. She's adorable. I can't believe someone like her, has her condition. The guys whistled and her sisters giggled. The bell rang and we all went to our next class. She showed Mrs. Cox a pink slip of paper. And announced Max is deaf and mute. My heart broke at her saying. I'm going to learn sign language. For Max. She went over to my table, but she didn't know. There were four chairs. I always like to sit alone but not today. Not ever again. She sat next to me and her brothers sat on her left. Her sisters sat on a table in front of us. Max put down her hoodie and looked up. She kept staring up. I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked at me and wrote on her notebook.

**I can read lips. It's what I'm good at doing.**

I nodded and she turned around. Her brothers were explaining to her some of the stuff. She kept making signs with her hands and they would nod. Or smile. want to get to know her better. I want to be her best friend. No more than that. I guess it is love at first sight. I'm in love with Max. After that I couldn't stop smiling.

**MAX POV**

After classes, we all walked to our cars. Fang waves goodbye and I smile. I can't forget the day. I keep playing it through my mind. During class I would sometimes sneak a glance at him. Only to find him staring at me. I would look down and blush. I feel different around him though, it's something I've never felt before. My palms get sweaty and my heart beats even faster. I feel like, like I can't breathe when I'm next to him. I guess it is love at first sight. I think I'm in love with him. I smile at the thought. When we get home there's food cooking. I smell… chocolate chip cookies! I drop my backpack on the floor and run towards the kitchen. There's mom, talking on the phone. When she sees us she hangs up and walks toward me. She hugs me and signals,

_How was your day?_

_Good… I saw the boy from the restaurant._

_Really? I got a job as a waitress there, since there isn't any vet openings_. She responds. See, my mom loves to be a vet. But she didn't find one opening. Not cool, so I respond,

_You'll find one eventually_. She smiles and cooks dinner while we eat the cookies. Angel's sleeping. She got sick on her first day. She barfed on the classroom floor. But the good thing is, no one laughed or teased her. Everyone helped her. Dad came home and kissed our foreheads. We ate hamburger helper for dinner and he went to Walgreens, for some medicine. When she woke up she barfed on her carpet. Ella and Ari cleaned it up while I grabbed her some water. She wanted to talk to me. Or signal, you get it. I gave her the medicine and she fell asleep again. The next day, she felt better. We went through the same thing as yesterday but with less people paying attention. About four weeks later, Fang came up to me after the boys started up the car. My sisters were behind me. Fang wrote on a piece of paper, do you want to hang out at my house sometime? Maybe at four today? I smile and nod. He writes his address on the same piece of paper and smiles at me. He pecks my cheek and my legs feel like jelly. He leaves, my eyes widen and I press my hand against my cheek. _Max is in looove,_ signals Iggy. I whack his head from behind and winces. I laugh. He smiles and we go to the car. Mom is at work so Nudge and Ella pick up Angel. I'm about to turn on the stove, when Iggy pounces on me. He's sitting on top of me signaling,

_Don't cook! If you put water to boil you'll burn it. I'll cook!_

I rolled my eyes and push him off of me. He cooks hamburgers and I eat two with french fries he cooked. Angel eats some pudding and a banana. I frown and give her some of my french fries. She smile and shoves them to her mouth. I press my finger to my lips and she smiles. Our other dog, Total, a black scottie, jumps on me. I pet him and sneak him a french fry. I snort and run up to my room. I take off my jacket and lie down on my bed. I close my eyes, smiling. I press my hand to my cheek, still tingling from his peck. Buddy, Ari's dog comes inside and jumps on the bed. He licks my hand and I smile. He whines and grabs one of my baseballs. I get it from his mouth and we go to the backyard. I throw it and he goes and fetches it. We do this for twenty minutes until I have to go do homework. I grab a piece of bread, not the sandwich kind but a roll, Iggy made. I put it close to my ear and crush . I sniffle and go to my room. Doctors have tried to help me, but none have accomplished anything. Mom comes in the kitchen and sees my sad face. She walks to me and hugs me. She presses her two fingers on my forearm. For us it means, "everything will be okay," I smile and hug her. I tell her I'm going to Fang's house and she nods. I leave at 3:50, before my sisters want to dress me up.

I drove to his house. When I get to the driveway, I see the most biggest house I've ever seen. It has like millions of windows, probably a three story, and its walls are like a beige color. I walk to his front door and ring the doorbell. I glance at my phone and see I'm twenty minutes late. One: there's traffic. Two: his house is pretty far. He answers it five seconds later. He smiles and takes my hand. He signals, _I've been taking sign language ever since we've become friends_. I smile and hug him. He wrapped his arms around me. His cheek was resting against my head. I pulled away and saw a frown on his face.

I signaled, _Thank you, really. I've never had a friend who isn't my sister or brother._

He smiled and signaled, _you're welcome. You caught, my attention at the restaurant._ He winked like the fira time and I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman standing by the living room. Fang started to speak and the woman said something. Her lips were moving too fast and raised her eyebrows. I looked down. _Fang signaled to me, Max this is my mother, Anne Walker_. She says she's delighted to meet you.

**FANG POV**

My mom stood by the living room. Max looked up and I introduced mom to Max.

"Mom this is Maximum Ride Martinez, she's my friend," I said.

"Good to meet you Max," she said.

"Mom, uh, Max is mute and deaf," I said. She raised her eyebrows and Max looked down. I signaled to her, _Max this is my mother, Anne Walker_. She signaled to me,_ tell her it's a pleasure to meet her_. And so I did. Mom knows I've been taking sign language, but she didn't know why. I'm a fast learner actually. Mom smiled and left. Mom can be mean sometimes. I took off Max's jacket and hung it on the coat rack. I grabbed her hand, and gave her a tour of the house. _Your house is huge_, she signaled. I smiled and said, _my parents own the restaurant where I met you_. Her eyes widened and shook her head. When we were in the kitchen I found Gazzy, my little brother building a bomb, I think. I cleared my throat and he looked up. I slid my hand across my neck slowly, indicating he would die, slowly later. Max saw what I did and smiled. I smiled as well. She blushed and looked down Gazzy whistled and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Max this is Gazzy, my little brother. He likes bombs_, I signaled. I introduced Max to Gazzy and told him about her condition. He frowned and shook her hand. He wrote on a piece of paper: _sorry to hear about your condition._ He's a little devil but he's a nice kid. She smiled and wrote: _thanks. Great to meet you. You know my brother likes bombs as well. Maybe I could introduce him to you_. He read it and nodded. I led Max to my bedroom. _Black?_ she signaled. I nodded and she laughed silently. I wish I could hear her voice. _That's a shocker_, she signaled with a snort. I smiled. _You sing?_ she asked, pointing to the guitar._ Yes, ever since I was ten_, I answered back. She nodded then turned away. She looked out the window. I wrapped my arms around her waist and saw tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away and we sat down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands and hair fell in front of her face. I did what I've been wanting to do ever since I met her. I pushed it away. She shivered but still wouldn't take off her hands. So instead I wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed her back. She sobbed but without any noise. It only brought tears to my eyes as well. When she stopped crying she stared into my eyes. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Our lips met and we kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I felt like there was electricity coursing through my veins. She needed air and pulled back. I did too and smiled. She wrote something on a piece of paper. While I read it she ran her thumb across my lips.

_I would give anything to hear your voice, or even have a real conversation with you._

I looked up at her and caught her hand. I caught her other hand and put them on my shoulders. I pressed my lips against hers. She pulled away too quickly and signaled, _I gotta go_. I was about to stop her but she ran away. I looked out my window and saw her getting inside her red truck. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I would talk to her mom tomorrow during my shift. She worked with us now. I would ask about Max and her past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**FANG POV**

I was walking toward Max's mom. She was grabbing her bag and car keys. She was about to leave. I guess her shift's over.

"Mrs. Martinez can I talk to you?" I asked, silently. She nodded and asked, "what about?"

"Max," I muttered. She hesitated then nodded. She raised her eyebrows in question and I realized she looked like Max in many ways. I took in a deep breath and started talking.

"I want to know more about Max… Because I think I'm in love with her," I said. I looked into her eyes and she closed her eyes.

"You're in love with my daughter?" she asked, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes… are you okay with that? I mean I've been taking sign language lessons for her," I blurted out. She stared at me with wide eyes and smiled.

"Y-you did that for her?" she asked. I nodded and she laughed.

"No one, especially a boy, has done that for her," she said.

"I realized I love her when I started to hang out with her at school," I said, with a smile.

"Her brothers won't stop teasing her," she said, "she signaled to me the other day that you're funny, sweet and cute." I blushed. She squeezed my arm and said, "what do want to know about her?"

"Everything," I said.

"Well, I'll tell you first about her condition. She was born this way… we tried to cure her, but-but no doctor had a cure," she said, there were tears running down her cheeks. I squeezed her shoulder.

"She deserves to be cured, she's a really good girl, and… yet, she can't do anything. She's never watched movies, never listened to music, she's never even heard her family's voices!" she sobbed. I looked down. Sad. I blinked back a few tears.

"When she was small, her dad and I, we would have to watch her at night. Since she couldn't cry. I mean she could but without any noise. She had to take special classes when she started school. She can't even have kids either!" she said. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"And when her siblings were born, we had to get someone who could be her nanny. But the nanny had to be able to do sign language," she cried out.

"Ever since her brothers and sisters have been protecting her and helping her. I love them very much for it. I wish I could listen to her voice. Just once. And when she met you, she wouldn't stop thinking about you. I read her special book and saw poems about you. I could also see it in her eyes."

"I haven't stopped thinking about her, either," I whispered out.

Her mom smiled and nodded, "I check on her once in a while during her sleep. She doesn't cry in her sleep that much anymore. Instead she smiles."

"Max has helped me over the years with the kids. Her dad too. We all love each other very much and help each other."

"I'm glad she found a friend, or the love of her life."

I nod and say, "I guess it _is_ love at first sight."

She takes my hand and says, "tell her tomorrow how you feel and I bet you she'll feel the same way." I smile and hug her.

"Thank you for telling me about her," I whisper.

"Your welcome. I thank you for being her friend," she says. I tell her goodbye and she leaves. I promised myself something.I would help Max in every way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of his kiss. I think I've used like twenty pages of my book on Fang. I wanted to be more than his friend, but who would want to have a deaf and mute girlfriend? Fang deserved a sweet girl who can talk and listen. It's what I kept telling myself on the drive to school. My brothers went on a camping trip with dad. I didn't want to go. When I parked my truck and got off. I felt someone kick my back. I fell to the ground and looked up. I saw a girl with blond hair and another one with red hair. They're pretty slutty to me. They had reallly short skirts and a shirt that showed their belly buttons. The redhead said something and I read her lips. I think she said,

"No one steals a boyfriend from me! Especially someone who can't listen or talk!" The blond laughed and they kept touching my hair or would tease me. What can I say, I can read lips very well.

"Too bad he isn't here to help you," I think is what the redhead said. I got mad and jumped up from the floor. They both laughed and i pounced on the blonde. I fell on her stomach, sitting down and I punched her jaw pretty hard. She spit out blood and tried to slap me. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She started to say something and the redhead was pulling me off. I punched the blonde once more and stood up. Making the redhead jump back. I glared at her and she started to back away. There was a crowd around us now. I swung my left leg to her face and it hit her nose. She fell on the floor clutching her nose. There were tears running down her cheeks and she started to say something. I learned to fight ever since I was five. I was about to punch the red headed slut, when a rough hand grabbed my fist. I turned around and saw Fang. He had wide eyes. I struggled against his grasp but he gripped my waist and led me away from the scene. He took my keys from my sweater pocket and took me led me inside the car. He got inside and turned on the car. He kept shaking his head while he drove. We arrived at a beach. He got off and opened my door. I looked away and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me out of the truck and I struggled against him. He let go of me and locked the car.

_What was that?_ he signaled to me.

I narrowed my eyes and responded, _they kept bothering me and no one messes with me._

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. Fang pulled me closer and I felt my cheeks get hot. Fang smirked and I frowned. He tilted my chin up and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck, angling our heads even more. I realized what I was doing and pulled away. His eyes looked sad and Fang looked down. I shook his shoulders gently until he looked into my eyes.

_I can't do this with you_, I signaled. His eyes turned from sadness to anger. He closed his eyes and signaled to me;

_You can't do this with me? If you can't do this with me, then why did you kiss me the other day?_

I sighed and turned around in frustration. He stood in front of me and I turned away. I responded, still staring at the sea.

_Why would you want to date someone who can't hear or talk?_

_I want you... because I love you!_ He responded. My eyes widened and I stepped back. He followed me. I walked backwards until I bumped into my truck. He stood in front of me and he put his hands on either side of my head. Fang narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

_I don't know what to sa_y, I responded.

He grabbed one of my hands and pressed it against his chest. Where his heart is.

_My heart beats for you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you,_ he signaled to me. I love him too. I closed my eyes and signaled to him, _I love you too and fell in love with you when we met… But I can't even tell you that_. I felt tears running down my cheeks. He brushed away my tears and tucked my hair behind my ear. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart leap.

_I love you the way you are. I even broke up with the redhead you beat up, the next day after school_, he said. My mouth was hanging open and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in and pressed my mouth against his. I pulled away after a second. He frowned and I smiled.

_I could give us a try?_ I signaled with a shrug. He looked up and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I smiled and he shivered. I never thought I would fall in love. Fang pulled away and pecked my lips. He asked me if I wanted to go back to school. I nodded my head. He smiled and smirked. I blushed and got in the car.

_Do you want to go on a date with me?_ he asked after he got on the driver's seat. I nodded.

_I'll pick you up at seven tonight_, he responded.

_Where would we be going?_ I asked.

_It's a surprise_, he responded. I frowned and he smiled. We got to school on time for lunch. Fang draped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and he winked at me. When we got to our table my brothers were staring at us with mouths hanging open. Ari had his eyes narrowed. Ella and Nudge were smiling from ear to ear.

_So you're dating now?_ asked Ella. We both nodded and Nudge asked; _when are you going on a date?_

_Tonight_, responded Fang. Nudge and Ella jumped up and signaled;

_Can we dress you up Max? Please?_

My eyes widened and I face-palmed. I shook my head. And they gave me puppy eyes. I still shook my head.

_Please? We've never dressed you up before_, signaled Nudge. Ella nodded her head and I stared at the guys. Iggy had his hand over his mouth and Ari was staring at Fang with narrowed eyes. I sighed and nodded. They jumped up and down. Ari stood up and placed his hands flat on the table. He leaned across the table, until he was in front of Fang's face. Uh-oh.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**FANG POV**

Ari was in front of my face. I leaned backwards in my chair. He said,

"Hurt my sister and you won't live another day. Do you understand?." My eyes widened and I nodded. Max was staring at us, confused. Ari smiled at her and signaled to her;_ I just told him good luck since you can beat up anyone who doubts you_, sis. I smiled nervously and nodded. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. I changed the subject.

_What happened to the girls Max beat up?_ I signaled. Ari and Iggy scoffed. Nudge giggled and Ella snorted. Nudge was about to respond until she got interrupted.

"Maximum Ride Martinez, is to be sent to the principal's office, please," said the speaker. Nudge signaled to Max and she nodded. Max walked to the office with me trailing behind sat down in front of Mr. Pruitt's desk while he stared at us with narrowed eyes. Max just leaned back in her chair and smirked. I had to laugh but I resisted. Next to him was Bridgid and Lissa. They looked like they have been run over by a bus. Lissa had a lot of bruises and so did Bridgid. I snorted and they growled.

"What do you have to say in your defense miss Maximum," said Mr Pruitt. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and I said,

"She's mute and deaf, sir," with a lump in my throat. He looked sorry and nodded. I told him I could translate. Lissa laughed and I glared at her.I signaled to Max what he said and she said, _tell him that they were both being bitches_. I did and the principal looked like he wanted to laugh. The girls narrowed their eyes. I smirked at them and placed my hands behind my head as I leaned backwards in a dismissed Max and Lissa started to shout. I kissed Max's forehead and she smiled.

"Can I talk to you Fang?" asked Sam. I hesitated and nodded.

_I'll be back_, I told Max. She nodded, and I followed Sam to the cafeteria.

"We want you to come back," muttered Sam. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Why? So that I can watch you bully other kids? I don't think so," I said and turned on my heel. Ever since I met Max, she's been the best decision I've ever made. I went over to Ella and Nudge who were eating. I sat down in front of them and asked them a few questions.

"What's Max's favorite color?" I asked.

"Black," responded Nudge. I smiled and laughed. The giggled, and I realized they are far much girlier than Max.

"What's her favorite type of food?"

"Mexican or Italian," responded Ella.

"What is her favorite type of flower?" I asked. They stared at me and burst out laughing. I frowned.

"I don't think she has a favorite flower. But she writes about Roses alot," responded Nudge. I nodded and heard a locker slam.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**MAX POV**

After I saw Fang enter the cafeteria, I was pushed very hard, that I fell on the ground. I fell on my back and looked up. I saw a blond dude with caribbean blue eyes. He was a slightly bit of cute. He snarled at me and picked me up. He kicked me in the stomach. I narrowed my eyes and blocked his punch. I kicked him where it hurts and he fell on his knees. I punched his left eye. I grabbed his hair and pulled it, very hard. He closed his eyes tightly and he tried to punch my leg. I grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and pushed him hard against the lockers. I punched his jaw several times. Good thing the hall's empty. Just then, Fang came running to me. He stared at me and the dude, with wide eyes. I punched the guy once more very hard, and let go of him.

_What is your problem?!_ demanded Fang. He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. I rolled my eyes and explained to him what happened.

_This guy pushed me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. So I beat him up_. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the guy. I kicked his leg once more and he glared at me. Fang smiled and we went to our next class. There was a crowd around the guy. I snorted and laughed. Fang kissed my shoulder when I sat down next to him. The teacher wasn't here yet. He moved his mouth up to my ear and I shivered. We were the first ones here. There was like five minutes left of lunch. He nuzzled my neck and i sighed. I grabbed his face and kissed him for a long time. A few students came in and I pulled away. Luckily, they didn't see us. He held onto my hand until after school when we left to our cars.

_I'll see you later_, he said. I nodded and pecked his lips. I got on my car and drove with Ari and Iggy making kissy faces at me the rest of the way. When we got to the driveway they got off and ran towards the door. I pounced on them. I stood up with grabbing their ears. Angel opened the door and smiled. Total was in her hands. He licked Iggy's face. I let go of them and kicked their asses. Literally. Dad was in the kitchen cooking mac and cheese.

I tapped his shoulder making him turn around. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

_Dad remember the boy we saw at the restaurant?_ I asked him. He thought about it and nodded.

_He's been my friend ever since I started school here and asked me out on a date. You okay with that?_ His right eye twitched and he shouted something. Mom came running in asking what happened.

_Max is going out on a date with the boy who works at the CheeseCake Factory_, responded dad. Mom jumped up and down.

_I knew he was going to ask you!_ said Mom. I raised my eyebrows and she explained what happened. He asked mom about me and she told him about my past. He told her that he loved me. He said it's love at first sight. I sighed contently and smiled. Dad just put on a fake smile and nodded. His right eye wouldn't stop twitching. That happens when he's mad. Nudge and Ella came in running and led me to the bathroom. They spent a whole hour straightening my hair and putting on a bit of makeup. I flinched and they kept putting it on. When they were done I saw myself but beautiful. My dirty blond hair was straight and so were the red tips. I had barely some make-up on. I smiled and hugged them. They were smiling as well. Ella brought some clothes.

It includes a white shirt with the rolling stone logo. A black leather jacket. My combat boots and some red tight pants. It is something I would wear. I nodded in approval and they smiled. I changed into them and they put on a necklace with a dove charm.

_Thanks_, I told them. They nodded and led me out the bathroom.I checked my watch and saw it's seven thirty. I ran downstairs and saw Fang talking to my dad. Fang's back was facing me. Dad looked up and smiled. Fang turned around and his eyes went wide to the size of dinner plates. _You're beautiful_, he signaled to me. I blushed. He came over to me and smiled. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He's wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans and his black converse. I blushed and he kissed my cheek. Mom came in and smiled. Fang led me out the door and we went over to his black mustang. He opened my door and closed it after I got inside. He's a perfect gentleman. When Fang got on the driver's seat he reached to the back and pulled out a red rose. I smelled it and smiled. How did he know it's my favorite flower? I kissed his cheek and he blushed. He drove to a park.

_I hope you didn't have dinner_, he told me. I shook my head and he lead me to a gazebo. It has a dinner table with candles and there's Italian food. He took off my jacket and kissed my neck. I reached backwards and ran my hands through his silky hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him smile. I shivered and sighed. We started to eat. After we ate he took me to the side of the gazebo. There was a blanket on the grass and we both laid down. He had his arm around my shoulders. We stared up at the stars. I draped my arm across his stomach, feeling his abs. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

I closed my eyes while he stroked my hair. We're perfect. He shook my shoulder gently saying it's time to leave. I nodded and stood up. I kissed him on the mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he cupped my face. He traced his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and we fought for dominance. He won and I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. I ran my hands up and down his chest. I stopped when I reached the spot where his shirt was unbuttoned. I placed my hand there and he shivered. His skin's smooth. We pulled away for a sharp intake of air. We both smiled and we went to the car. When we got to my house I kissed him on the cheek and the lips.

_Thank you for the night_, I said. He smiled and nodded.

_I love you_, he responded.

_I love you too,_ I responded. He kissed my forehead and left to his car. I went inside and closed the door. I pressed myself against the door and sighed. I still felt his kiss on my lips. I touched my lips with my fingers and smiled. Ange pulled on my jacket and asked; _how'd it go?_ I laughed and picked her up. I checked my watch and saw it's ten o'çlock. I tucked her in and went to my room. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with my clothes still on, the rose clutched to my chest. I dreamed about our date. I'm in love with Fang, more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**FANG POV**

When I got home I was leaning against my bedroom door. I closed my eyes and remembered Max's kiss. The spot where she placed her hand on my chest. I unbuttoned my shirt and changed into my usual black shirt and black boxers. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it. It's my dad. He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Mom told him about Max and her condition. He didn't think she should be my friend or my girlfriend. Neither did mom. At least they don't know I'm in love with her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and said, "On a date."

"With?"

"What's it to you?" I asked with a snort. His face turned red and closed his eyes tightly. Dad's never really payed much attention to his kids.

"Just answer the question," he snarled.

"With the girl you don't approve of," I said.

He stared at me with fury and said, "why would you want to date someone deaf and mute, when you had Lissa?"

It's my turn to get mad now. "Because I love her. That's why!" I snapped. Dad glared at me and shook his head. He left and I slammed the door. I swear when I graduate high-school in a few months I would get out of here. With Max, if she wanted to. I fell to my bed and closed my eyes. Thinking of Max. Like always.

**MAX POV**

I woke up to my bed shaking. I looked up and saw Ella and Nudge jumping on my bed. It's kinda big. I looked over to my clock and saw it's 6:47 a.m. I sighed and got out of and Ella smiled so big. They wanted every detail of tonight. I held up my finger, saying, "give me a sec." I changed into black leggings, a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt, and black hiking boots. I came out of the bathroom and there was Nudge, Ella, Angel with Total and Mom. I told them what happened.

_He made Italian food. We ate at a park in a gazebo. He gave me a red rose. and we watched the stars… We also kissed! I signaled._ They smiled and they all hugged me. I smiled and grabbed the rose from the bed. I gave it to mom for her to see and she placed her hand over her heart with her mouth open. Dad came in and I told him what happened and he smiled with his right eye twitching. I hugged him and he returned to normal. Mom showed dad the rose and mom said,

_What a gentleman he is_. I nodded in agreement. Nudge and Ella took me to the kitchen. Iggy was cooking breakfast. He made me scrambled eggs with bacon. I ate it fast and took off to my truck. I tried to turn it on but Ari, who sat next to me said, It's not turning on. Damn! I sighed and went toward the garage. I opened it and there it was. My black motorcycle. I grabbed the keys from the wall before Ari or Iggy and hopped on the seat. I turned it on. Mom and Dad waved goodbye. Ari and Iggy were staring at me, bewildered. I winked at them. They would have to go to school on the pink mustang. Ha ha, suckers! It feels like flying really. I drove up to the motorcycle parking. As I was grabbing my backpack from under the seat, strong arms wrapped around my waist. Familiar lips were pressed against my jaw. Fang. I turned around and saw him in his black shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket. He had some sunglasses on. Wanna guess what color? Ding ding ding! We have a winner! If you chose black, well your prize is… Nothing. Fang had some hair falling over his sunglasses. I brushed it away and he smiled. He kissed my cheek and lips. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer. I crashed my lips against his and slid my arms up to his neck. He stumbled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away and signaled,

_Awesome bike… A bit eager today are we?_ He raised his sunglasses up and he winked at me. I blushed and smiled. He slid them down again and he grabbed my hand and we went inside the building. I noticed like six or eight school had to sign permission slips for our field trip. We're going hiking on mountains. Fang had white tennis shoes instead of his usual black converse. I smiled up at him. We went into the cafeteria and saw a lot of students. In a table there the red head and the blonde one. They glared at me and I smiled. Fang noticed them too and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We sat at our usual place and saw my brothers with their hoodies over their heads and they had sunglasses on. I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing, and Fang looked at me.

_They had to come to school on Nudge and Ella's car, since mine wouldn't work_, I told him. He smiled and shook his head.

_So are you guys ready for hiking?_ asked Ari. We all nodded except for my sisters. Nudge wrinkled her nose and Ella frowned.

_I hate the outdoors. My hair can get messed up_, said Nudge and Ella nodded. I snorted and shook my head. Ella told us we needed to go. We went over to the buses and made a line. Fang was next to me, holding my hand. I went up first and sat on a seat close to the back ones. Fang sat next to me and took off his sunglasses. I took out my book and drew. Fang leaned in and I closed it instantly. He smirked and my heart leaped.

_Writing about me?_ He asked. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm, playfully. I showed him what I was doing. It's a drawing of a meadow with alot of trees, flowers and there was a lot of clouds. Fang looked at it carefully. He blinked a few times and looked at me.

_You did this?_ he asked. I nodded and he added, _It's amazing. You're really good._

_Thanks_, I responded. About half-way I closed it because I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and Fang asked if I'm okay. I nodded and told him I get dizzy sometimes when I draw or write when I'm in a car that's moving. He nodded.

_Put your head between your knees_, he responded. I did. He brushed some hair away from my left shoulder and put it on my right. My breath caught on my throat. Fang slid down a bit of the sleeve of my shirt, revealing my shoulder. My eyes widened and I gasped. He brought his lips to my shoulder and sucked on it gently. I felt like I was about to pass out. He moved his lips up to my ear. I felt his breath tickling it. Fang moved down to my shoulder and kissed it once more. I looked up at him and saw a twinkle in his eyes. He looked over to my shoulder and trailed his fingers up and down my arm, stopping at my shoulder to rub it gently. I looked down blushing madly. He tilted my chin up and ran his thumbs over my heated cheeks. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. Five minutes later we came to a stop. We got off and I read Mrs. Cox's lips. I think she said we could go anywhere we wanted but not too far from here and with partners. There's a lot trees around us. There's even a hiking trail. No one's heading there. Fang tugged on my sleeve and led me up the hiked up and Fang never let go of my hand. I tripped over a log but he caught me. He smiled his crooked smile and helped me up. I kissed his cheek and saw him blush.

When we were at the top of the mountain I didn't want to look down. I sneaked a peek and closed my eyes with a gasp. We're probably ten thousand feet up. We didn't have that much of space to walk around in. Fang wrapped his arms from behind, on my waist. He pulled me against his chest. He turned me around and made me open my eyes.

_You're afraid of heights?_ he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled me even closer against him and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I even grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and closed my eyes tightly. Fang pulled me away. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. He cupped my chin and leaned in. I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. I still held onto his shirt. The kiss was soft. We pulled away and our foreheads leaned against each other. One of his hands was flat against my back and the other had my cheek cupped. He leaned into me and kissed my neck. His mouth moved up and down my neck, making me shiver. He would occasionally suck on my skin making me gasp. His nose skimmed up to my jaw. I closed my eyes breathing rapidly. He softly bit down on my neck and pulled back. My eyes were wide open now and my mouth was hanging open. I was blushing wildly. He smiled and signaled to me.

_I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_I love you too. I never thought I would fall in love. I never thought someone would ever fall in love with me_. I responded.

_Well you thought wrong_, he responded and kissed me once more and grabbed my hand. We went back to the bus and just in time too. We were only gonna be here for three hours. We probably spent two and a half up there and probably half an hour hiking down. We got inside the bus and sat down in our same spot. I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. We stayed this way until the bus parked in front of the school. We didn't have classes for the rest of the day, which is cool. We all asked permission to go home and called our parents. We could. Fang asked me if he could take me home in my motorcycle.

_Can you drive one?_ I asked him. He smirked and nodded. I threw him my keys and he sat down on the seat. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He shivered when I rested my forehead against his back. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew we were in front of my house.

_How are you going home?_ I asked him after I got off and stood in front of him.

_Iggy and Ari are driving my car. They should be here soon. In the mean time…_ With that he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed and he smirked. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, softly. I pulled away and found him with his closed eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and opened his eyes. I got up just in time to see my brothers driving his car. Fang turned around. He got up and gave me my keys. I smiled. He kissed me goodbye and went over to his car. Before he got in he told me;

_See you tomorrow, Max_. And winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see my brothers smirking, and making kissy faces. I pulled their ears to make them wince and turn to the house. Fang smiled and left.

Later that night Fang texted me.

**(Max: Bold** _Fang: Italics)_

_Hey, love._

**Hey.**

_Think your parents will let me pick you up tomorrow?_

I roll my eyes and respond. **Yes I think they will.**

_Ok then. Can I pick you up tomorrow?_

**Nah I'm good.**

_:(_

**JK Of course.**

_I hate you._

**Love you too.**

_I'll pick you up at seven._

**K. Um what were you talking about with my dad?**

_He asked me about what I want to do after I graduate. My family. My parent's career. That sort of stuff._

**Oh. Well what do you want to do when you graduate?** I felt a bit nervous about this one.

_Um… Well I want to be a singer. I love to sing and write music. I want to get away from here._

I gasped. He… He wanted to leave? Of course this is temporary! When I didn't respond he wrote;

_Max?_

I still wouldn't respond.

_Baby, I didn't mean it like that._

I threw my phone to the floor. I fell on the bed and fell asleep after that. Then I woke up to go use the bathroom. I saw my clock and it read 2 a.m. When I got out, I saw a shadow behind my window. I pulled back the blinds. Fang was sitting on the thick branch in front of my window. I opened it and crossed my arms. He got inside and closed it. He backed me up against my wall. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_How long have you been waiting?_

_An hour...I didn't mean it like that. I want to get away from my parent's. They never have payed attention to me_, he signaled. He looked down, sad. I tilted his chin up and hugged him. I felt a tear fall down on my shoulder. I kissed him and felt him smile a bit. I pulled away and he said,

_I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_ I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He crawled down the tree and walked to his car. I changed into my blue pajama pants and a white tank-top. I fell asleep when I hit the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**MAX POV**

My head was buried in my pillow until I felt cold water against my skin. I jumped up and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Fang with an empty glass of water. He was smiling. I got up and whacked his head. Hard. He winced and rubbed his head. I pointed to the door and he got out. I changed and walked downstairs. Fang was eating breakfast in the table. I grabbed some cereal and sat down next to him. After I ate, he said,

_Your little sister is very adorable._

I nodded and grabbed my sweater. He opened the passenger door. I guess the guys are riding with us, because they got on the back seats. We got to school five minutes later. We all got out and Ella and Nudge were already waiting for us. I didn't really pay attention in our classes. Fang didn't either, because when I asked him, he would shake his head.

We were heading towards the car, when Fang said;

_I forgot my books. I'll see ya in a sec._

I nodded. When I checked my bag, I realized I left my book too, on my desk. Shit. I walked over to the history classroom. And I saw something that made my heart break. Fang and the red head. Kissing. He had his hands on her waist and hers were resting on his chest. The slut looked over at me and smirked. Fang turned too. His eyes widened and I spun on my heel. I took off running. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Iggy caught me and asked what's wrong.

_Fang cheated on me. He's making out with his ex_, I responded. Ari's eyes darkened and he turned around. Iggy cradled me to his chest. Nudge and Ella came rushing in. Iggy talked to them and they hugged me. I saw Fang heading toward our direction. Ari stopped him. Ari shoved Fang onto the lockers and punched him. Fang fell onto the floor. Ari kicked his stomach and Fang tried to fight back. But Ari's way stronger. Iggy shouted something and Ari stopped, with his fist in mid-air. Fang looked at me. I went over to him. He was now standing up. He tried to pull me to him, but I stopped him. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his cheek, hard. He stumbled back and I slapped him twice more. Fang fell to the the floor, rubbing his cheek. He had tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth. Nudge grabbed my hand and led me outside. I hugged her and took off running. I can run fast. Very fast. I ran to the house and went inside. I went over to my room and cried on my pillow. Fang cheated on me with his ex. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew no one would ever fall in love with someone who's deaf and mute. Mom had the day off so she came in. Ella came in next. Ella explained what happened and mom started to cry. Mom hugged me and I sobbed into her shoulder.I hated Fang! I swear I'll beat the crap out of him. He thought he could make fun of me. Mom went to the kitchen and gave me an envelope. I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. I opened it and read it carefully.

**Ms. Maximum Ride Martinez,**

**We have created a cure for you. Here in Mississippi. This is not a joke. We know of your suffering, but we can make you hear and talk again. We are sure of it. We tried it on another patient and he could talk and listen. If you want, you have to be here tomorrow or the day after. Thank you, we hope to see you very soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Doctor Hans.**

I gasped and dropped the letter. Mom picked it up and read it. Mom's eyes widened and she smiled. She screamed something and everyone came up. Even dad. I guess she read it out loud, because everyone hugged me, jumped up and down and started to shout things. Our dogs even started to jump up and down. Dad squeezed me really tight. But mom said something to make everyone shut up.

_Okay so who's gonna go with Max? I'll go._ Said mom.

Everyone raised their hands and dad said, _I'll go, and Iggy will too_. Everyone put on sad faces and dad said, _we'll be here in two or three days_. Everyone nodded and mom said something. He turned to me and said, _pack some clothes Max. We're going to Mississippi_. I nodded. I grabbed a large backpack and stuffed clothes into it. Angel, Nudge and Ella helped me. Dad told us we're leaving in ten minutes. I practically jumped up and down. Who cares about Fang? I don't. I grabbed the bag and followed dad and Iggy outside. We hugged everyone and got inside a cab that was waiting for us outside. I closed the door and rolled down the window. I waved goodbye and they did too. Iggy and dad didn't let go of my hands. We got to the airport and bought three tickets for the midnight flight to Mississippi. It's like eight o'çlock. We went over to a Mcdonalds and ate big macs. Dad wouldn't stop smiling and neither would Iggy and I. We walked around the airport for an hour. When I saw my watch I realized we have twenty minutes till the airplane leaves. We ran to the airplane entrance and made it just in time.

I sat in between Iggy and dad. Iggy got the window seat. I rested my head upon dad's shoulder and closed my eyes. Iggy clutched my hand and so did dad. I would finally be able to talk and listen.

**FANG POV**

I broke Max's heart. The thought came running through my brain over and over. Lissa laughed and I slapped her. I took off to my car and went to my house. I ran to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I threw my car keys to the door. My Max wasn't going to forgive me. I sobbed until what seemed like hours. I checked my clock and saw it's one in the morning. I grabbed my keys from the floor and sneaked out of the house. I drove to Max's house and climbed the tree in front of her window. I tried to open it. Locked. I have to ring the doorbell. And so I did. Max's mom answered it. She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mrs. Martinez, please I have to talk to her. Can you let me in? I made a huge mistake." I said. A few tears ran down my cheeks. He narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Please! I have to let her know the truth! I love her!" I cried out.

She snickered and laughed darkly,"Yeah, right.I think you should leave. She doesn't deserve someone like you. She deserves better. She isn't here anyways."

My eyes narrowed. "What?! What do you mean she isn't here!? You have to tell me where she went," I snarled. Ari came from behind her and got in front of my face. He pushed me and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but he kicked me.

"Ari, stop," said . Ari pulled me up from the collar of my shirt and growled at me.

"My sister doesn't deserve trash like you," he spat out. I struggled against his grasp. He let me go and he went inside. Mrs. Martinez stood by the doorway.

"My daughter is in Mississippi. That's all I'm going to tell you," she said. She turned on her heel and headed inside. I grabbed her arm. She turned around and slapped the same cheek Max slapped. She shook her head and headed inside. I heard the door lock click.

If Max doesn't come back in less than a week I'm going to demand answers. I tried to text Max's cell, but she didn't answer.

**ARI POV (Didn't expect it did ya? I'll keep it short I promise.)**

How dare that weasel cheat on my sister?! I should have killed him. Max deserves so much more. I'm thrilled she's getting her voice back and her hearing. To get revenge, I followed the weasel. He drove to a liquor store and got a bunch of beer bottles. He's gonna get drunk. I'll let him. He'll be weaker that way. He sat in his car and drank all of them. I grinned. When he finished, I saw him cover his face with his hands. He's probably gonna sleep in the car. Perfect. But he's talking on the phone now. Twenty minutes later, comes a chick that looks like him. Crap. I sigh and leave. Another time then.

**CASSEY POV (Fang's year younger sister. Short too I promise.)**

I'm watching Twilight, **(A/N: I don't like twilight that much, sorry folks! Just wanted to put it for her.)** when I get a phone call. I check the caller I.D. Fang. I sigh and answer.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Cassey," slurred my brother's voice. My eyes widen.

"Are you drunk?!" I whisper-shout.

"Yeah… so what?" he slurs. I groan.

"Why?" I demand.

"Because I hurt the most important thing to me," he sobs. I roll my eyes. I guess he hurt Max. He did care for Max. I didn't meet her, but he talks about her all the time. He looked like he was in love.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I-I cheated on her!" he cries out. I frown. Fang loves Max, why would he do that?

"Idiot, moron, jackass," I mutter.

"I know. My heart is aching Cassey! I need her in my arms. I need to kiss her. I need to tell her everything will be okay. And she's in Mississippi now!" he slurs.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. Her family won't tell me. And I need her."

"How much did you drink?" I ask.

"25 cans," he slurs. I face-palm. He got drunk because he hurt Max. He shouldn't have hurt her. He never has gotten drunk before. Well he did once. Still, he's an idiot.

"I'll go pick you up," I sigh.

"I'm in my car Cas," he slurs.

"Don't move, moron," I say.

I ask him which liquor and he tells me. I walk-jog to him. There, I see his mustang. His face is covered by his hands. I see all the cans on the passenger seat. I roll my eyes. I can hear him sobbing. I wait outside. He finally notices me and mouths, "What?"

I glare at him and open his door. I pick up all the cans and throw them in the trash. Then I make him sit in the passenger seat. It smells a lot like beer. I wrinkle my nose and breath through my mouth.

"How did you buy this stuff?"

"I bribed the guy," he responds. I turn to look at him and see he's bending over and his face his covered with his hands. We stop in front of the house. I lean back in my seat and stare at him.

"Why?" I ask closing my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Huh?" he slurs.

"Why did you do it?" I ask him.

"I don't know! Lissa just came over to me and kissed me! I put my hands on her waist. I don't know why! She pulled away and saw her smirking at something. I turned around and saw Max. She looked hurt, heartbroken. All because of me! She slapped me three times and her brother beat me up. I told her I love her. And yet I hurt her. I hurt the love of my life," he sobs.

"She probably had an emergency from there," I suggest

"No, because that's where she used to live. Her dad and her brother went with her," he says.

I shake my head. "Tell her how you feel. It was a mistake," I reason.

"She won't believe me, Cassey! I promised myself that if she didn't come back in less than a week. I would demand answers," he said. I nod and help him up to his room. When he gets there he runs to his bathroom and barfs. Then I start the water for him to shower. I lay his clothes on the bed and turn around so he can change. When he falls on the bed, he goes to sleep. My brother has never acted that way before. I hope he gets Max back. I sigh and go to sleep in my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**MAX POV**

I opened my eyes with a sigh. Dad looked worried. Iggy had his beats on.

_What happened between you and that boy?_ asked dad.

_I saw him making out with his ex_, I responded. His mouth was hanging open and his eye's twitching. I sighed and leaned forward. My elbows resting on my laps.

_I swear I'll kill him_, responded dad.

_Dad don't_, I said.

_But he hurt my little girl! No one hurts my family._

I smiled and grabbed his hand._ I'm going to take care of it. I promise._

He nodded and leaned back in his seat. About an hour later we arrived at the airport. We grabbed our bags and got out. I checked my phone. Five new messages from Fang.

_Max, please answer._

_Max tell me what you're doing in Mississippi._

_Please, forgive me Max. I need you._

_Max, baby, it's not what you think. I love you. Please come back to me._

_Hey Max, it's me, Cassey. Fang's sister. He told me what happened. I should tell you something first. He got drunk at two in the morning. And I mean DRUNK. I hope you can forgive him. He won't stop crying. _

I snorted and showed the last message to Iggy and dad. Iggy rolled his eyes and dad shook his head in disappointment. Fang got drunk for something he did. I rolled my eyes and followed dad. Iggy's walking behind me. Dad booked a hotel during our flight. We took a cab to it. We got two suites. One with two beds, the other with one. I'm getting the one bed one. I went inside the bathroom and took off my clothes. I started the water and got inside the tub. I feel like taking a long bath. I put my hair up in a bun and leaned backwards, relaxing. When I get my voice, I will let Fang think what I think of him.

But how did he know I'm in Mississippi? Probably mom told him. And he got drunk. I grabbed my phone and searched for Cassey's phone number in the yellow pages. Found it. I added her to my contacts and texted her.

_Cassey I got your text. Can you answer a few questions, for me?_

_Sure._

_Well… How did Fang know I'm in Mississippi?_

_Your mom told him after he went over to your house._

_I'm afraid of this next question. How much did he drink?_

_Twenty-five cans. I feel bad for him._

I covered my mouth with my hand. He drank twenty five cans? I felt tears spring to my eyes.

_Why?_

_Because he felt bad. Very. He even started to cry. He's asleep now. But he's never gotten drunk. Ever. He kept saying how sorry he is. How much he loves you._

_Cassey I hate him. Tell him that. Tell him, I'll never forgive him. What he did was on purpose. I came to Mississippi for personal reasons. I'll be back in three of four days. It's a pleasure to meet you._

I placed my phone on the floor. There are tears running down my cheeks. I hugged my knees to my chest. Fang is an ass. A player. I hate him, so much.

FANG POV

I woke up with a headache. I groaned and got out of my from last night came rushing to me. Me cheating on Max. Ari beating me up. Max and her mom's slaps. Getting drunk. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I need Max. I check my phone. It's twelve in the afternoon. It's a saturday. I went to the kitchen and found Cassey with her eyes narrowed. SHe's sitting in a chair. With her phone in front of her, on top of the table.

"What?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. And she holds her phone in the air.

"Max texted me," she says. My eyes widen and I try to snatch the phone from her. She pulls it behind her.

"Wha-what d-did she s-say?" I stutter.

"I'll tell you if you sit down," she snarls. I frown and sit down in front of her.

"She said, and I quote, 'Cassey I got your text. Can you answer a few questions, for me?'"

"I said,'sure.' She said, 'Well… How did Fang know I'm in Mississippi?'"

"I said, 'Your mom told him after he went over to your house.' She asked, 'How much did he drink?'"

"'Twenty-five cans,' I respond. She asks 'Why?'"

"I say, 'Because he felt bad. Very. He even started to cry. He's asleep now. But he's never gotten drunk. Ever. He kept saying how sorry he is. How much he loves you.'"

I smile at that. And she continues.

"She said..." she trails off.

"Continue," I say. Closing my eyes.

"'Cassey I hate him. Tell him that. Tell him, I'll never forgive him. What he did was on purpose. I came to Mississippi for personal reasons. I'll be back in three of four days. It's a pleasure to meet you. '"

Cassey looked up and gives me a sad smile. Max hates me. She'll never forgive me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. But she's coming soon. I should have enough time to come up with an explanation. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**MAX POV**

Dad received an email from the Doctor, saying I can't eat anything. I frowned and Iggy smirked. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

_If your sister can't eat then neither can we. Now come on. We have to get to the hospital_, said dad. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at Iggy. He narrowed his eyes at me. We rented a car. We drove for about five miles when we drove past the hospital. Dad made a u-turn and we went over to the parking lot. We had to park all the way to the top. We walked over to the service desk and dad talked with Martha, the receptionist. Yeah I've been here before. Many times. She smiled and pointed to the elevators. She smiled at me leaned forward and hugged me. She's really sweet. She pecked my cheek and we walked over to the elevator doors. I pushed the button. The silver doors opened and we stepped inside. Dad grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. He hugged me. Iggy did too. We got to the third floor and we followed dad. We got to the, "Surgery Room." Doctor Hans was waiting for us. He can also do sign language.

_Your brother and father are going to have to wait outside. It's probably going to take two-three hours, sweetie._

I nodded. I turned around and found Iggy with tears in his eyes. I hugged him and he squeezed me. Dad was crying too. He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead. I hesitated at the door. I sighed and followed the doctor. He led me to a room. I have to change my clothes. I have to put on one of those hospital robes. When I did I waited by a chair. Dr. H put his arm across my shoulders. He knows me very well. He's dad's friend. We went to a room with a bed.

_Lay down_, he instructed. I nodded and laid down. He closed my eyes with his finger tips. Inside I'm shaking. I'm really afraid. I felt a lot of pairs of hands on me. Someone injected something on my arm and I passed out. Let the surgery begin!

My eyes fluttered open. I could see everything's blurry. I heard muffled sounds in the background. Wait. I. Heard. Muffled. Sounds. I tried to focus my vision, when I did I sat up straight. Dad and Iggy were staring at me. With wide-eyes.

"What?" I croaked out. Iggy's eyes widened even more and he passed out. Dad ran to me and hugged me. We're both sobbing. I can talk! I can hear!

"Dad, say something," I said. My voice is getting better. It's still raspy.

"My baby can finally talk!" he said.

"Daddy, I can listen and hear," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around myself. I'm smiling through my tears. Iggy was laying down on the chair, with his eyes closed. I giggled and laughed. I felt like screaming.

"Yeah, you can baby," whispered dad. His voice is soft and rough at the same time. The doctor came in five minutes later.

"What happened to him?" asked Dr. H. His voice has a touch of foreignness. But it's kind of rough. I giggled. My giggle isn't like a girly one. But one that suits me.

"He passed out when he heard me talk," I said. My voice sounds normal. A bit soft, rough, and husky. It suits me. The doctor smiled and hugged me. He gave me my clothes.

"I'm glad you can hear and talk, Max," whispered Dr.H. I stood up and hugged him. I squeezed him tightly. I pulled away.

"Thank you so much," I whisper. He nods and pecks my cheek. I go to the room's bathroom and change into my jeans and green shirt. I put on my converse too. When I come out. Iggy is sitting on my bed breathing through a bag. I kneel in front of him and touch his cheek.

"You can talk now and hear?" he squeaks out.

"Yup," I pop the "P" He smiles and wraps his arms around me. Dad is taking his cell out. I grab the phone and put it in my pocket. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I want it to be a surprise," I say. He smiles and nods. Iggy clears his throat and his voice is back to normal.

"So when can we go home?" asks Iggy. His voice is much softer and it's also husky. I mean Iggy is a soft person.

"You can leave, now," says the doctor. We nod and thank him again. He winks at me before going to another patient's room. We all can't stop smiling.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"A day," respond the two of them. I frown. How come I'm not hungry? As if reading my thoughts, Iggy says,

"They injected you with some stuff to not make you hungry." I nod. When we reach the lobby Martha is signing some papers.

"Bye Martha!" I yell. She looks up and stares at me. She smiles and runs over to me. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I hope you can visit us." Her voice is like honey. Sweet. I nod.

"I will." She squeezes my hand and says goodbye to dad and Iggy. We ate some sandwiches and grabbed our stuff from the hotel. We drove to the airport and boarded our flight to San Diego. I fell asleep when we sat in our seats. I can be normal now. I smiled and snuggled into Iggy more. His arm was resting on my shoulders. We stayed that way during the whole flight.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**MAX POV**

"Max!" Iggy shouted. I bolted up, hitting my head in the car ceiling.

"Ow!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I looked back at him.

"What do you want, stupid?" I ask. He glares at me.

"We're home," he says. I look out my window and see our house. The lights are still on.

"Do they know?" I whisper to dad. He shakes his head. I pump my fist in the air. Only to have it hit the ceiling. Iggy snorted.

"Who's stupid now?" he asks.

"Um, you are?" I ask. He glares at me and I reach back. I flick his forehead and he slaps my hand away.

"Stop it! The two of you!" Whisper-shouts dad.

"We're leaving our stuff here?" I ask him. He nods. I get out the cab first. Dad payed the dude and he drove away. We slowly walked to the front door. I slowly opened it. Everyone's in the kitchen. We slowly tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Ta-da!" I shout and jump in front of the table so that they can see me. They all look at me with wide-eyes. And the next second everyone is running to me. Mom is the first one to reach me.

"Sweetie, you can talk!" she shouts. Her voice is sweeter and softer than Martha's.

"I know and I can hear you too," I whisper. We started to cry and I heard the dogs bark. For the first time. Angel ran up to me and I caught her in my arms.

"You can talk Max," she says. Her voice is like the sweetest voice you've ever heard. She does look and sound like an angel. I smile and kiss her forehead. Nudge and Ella squeeze me so tightly.

"Can't-Breathe!" I wheeze out.

"Oh sorry! I've been really worried! I was wondering if you're going to get your voice or not. But now you have and I'm so happy. I can finally listen and talk to my older sis-"Ari covered her mouth. He rolls his eyes.

"I guess she is motormouth" I say. They all laugh. Ella is crying.

"I can't believe this! It's a miracle!" she runs over to me. I hug her. I haven't heard a voice though. I turn to Ari. He's smiling so wide. I stretch out my arms, wide and he comes in to them.

"You can finally talk Maxie," he said. His voice is husky and rough. It works for him.

"I know… And don't call me that or I'll snap your neck," I threaten. He laughs and nods. We all start to laugh, hug and talk. Until we hear the doorbell. It sounds like, ding-dong! I walk over to answer. I'm still smiling until I open the door. My smile fades when I see the person standing outside. Fang. I cross my arms over my chest. His eyes are watery and he looks heartbroken. Good. I raise my eyebrows. I'll give him the surprise right now. Ari stands behind me and I beckon him to go inside.

_Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it honest_, he signals. I snort and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right," I said. His eyes go wide and he passes out. Fang fell backwards and he's laying down in the porch steps.

"Yo Ari, Iggy! Help me here!" I shout. They come out here and help me carry Fang's limp body inside. I grab his right leg, Iggy grabs his left and Ari grabs him by his torso. We lay him down in the sofa. Everyone comes rushing in.

"Ella can you get me a bucket full of cold water?" I ask her. SHe grins and nods. Two minutes later she comes with a blue big bucket. She hands it to me. I stand in front of Fang's face and dump it on him. He jolts right up and looks wildly around. I grin evilly and ask everyone to go upstairs. Except for Ari.

"Please? I can take care of him," I tell him. He hesitates and heads over to his room. I turn my head and find a freaked out Fang.

"You c-can t-talk?" he stutters out. His voice is husky. I don't know how to explain how it sounds. It just suits him.

"Yes, that's why I left to Mississippi," I respond. He smiles his crooked smile and leans forward. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I sniff and stiffen. He buries his face in my hair. I pull away.

"Max, I'm glad. You don't know how happy I feel for-" I cut him off.

"Right," I say. His eyes show sadness. He closes his eyes and grabs my hands. I pull them back and stand up. He looks up at me and gives me a smirk. I slap it off.

"You think this is a game!?" I growl. He rubs his swelling cheek and shakes his head. He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. I try to get out of his grasp, but he's stronger than me. Then his lips crash into mine. I squirm and pull away. I push him and he falls down to the couch.

"Don't you ever kiss me again!" I snarl. His eyes show anger and stands up.

"Don't act like you don't want this. I know you do Max," he says, gripping my arms. I struggle against his grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you forgive me!"

I stare at him. Is he serious?

"No I'm not gonna forgive you! First you kiss the red headed slut. Then you get drunk!" I shout.

"It was a mistake I made. I won't do it again," he tries to reason with me.

"Yeah, cuz you don't have a girlfriend anymore!" I say. He looks into my eyes and cups my face. There's tears running down my cheeks. He leans forward and closes his eyes. I turn my head around.

"Please. Don't," I whisper. He hugs me to him and I start to sob.

"Let go of me!" I cry out. He shakes his head.

"Max you know I love you. Why can't you let us be?" he whispers.

"Why? Why!? Because you cheated on m-" he cut me off by pressing his warm lips against mine. He pulled away

"I love you," he whispers. He leaned in again. Freaking out, I kick him where it hurts. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"I want you to get out of my life!" I shout. There are tears forming in his eyes.

"I swear Max I'll make you heart belong to me again," he said before standing up and leaving. I won't ever forgive him. It's a promise I made to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**MAX POV (Four-years later)**

I'm taking orders from a couple, when I hear an interview that makes me want to scream. After I take the couple's orders I shout the orders to the kitchen and clip the paper on the spinning wheel with the notes of orders. I started to work at "Ellen's Stardust Diner" when I graduated Berkeley University. I studied writing and music at the same time. My sisters and I own an apartment. Ella and Nudge. The boys own the one next to us. I'm an author of fiction books but I also sing sometimes here at the diner. We all work here. The cafe is pretty full. It's full with mostly girls. They like to listen to the interviews with Fang Walker. My ex. Yeah you remember him. I turn my attention to the screen.

"Well Fang, is there a special girl you want to give a shout out to?" asks the woman next to her. He smiles and nods. Fang became a singer. I mean he has a great voice. A lot of girls start giggling. Iggy is cooking in the kitchen and winks at me. I roll my eyes. Nudge stands next to me.

"Yes there is. I actually fell in love with her the moment I met her. I still am. She probably hates me though. Her name is Maximum Ride Martinez. The most beautiful girl in the world," he says. He gives the woman a sad smile.

"Why would she hate you?" she asks. He closes his eyes and talks.

"I, uh, kissed another girl, while I dated Max. And Max is special. I mean she couldn't hear or talk. But a few months before graduation, she got her voice and hearing back. She's my one and only. I plan on looking for her. I'm going to start my search when I leave tomorrow," girls sigh and they squeal.

"We all hope you capture her heart," said the woman. He nods.

"I actually have a message for her. I know she likes to write and she sings a little. At least that's what her younger sister told me." I do sing, but here at the diner.

"My message comes from my heart," he says and girls giggle. I roll my eyes and Nudge laughs.

Fang turns to the camera and says, "Max when I find you… I'll make you mine again. I haven't stopped loving you. And I never will stop." After that I heard some girls scream. I rolled my eyes and got the tray with food. I gave it to Nudge, she smiled and went over to a table with a redhead, a blond one, and a blond guy. I couldn't help it but I went over to the table. I asked them if they needed anything. They all shook their heads. They were the ones that would tease me. Lissa, the redhead stared at me.

"You're Max. The girl Fangy cheated on," she said. I turned on my heel and walked away. I grabbed another tray and took it to another table. Ari's the bus boy, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I love my job. I mean I get to sing. The restaurant is fifty's themed. Cool. Today's not my turn to sing. My siblings and I created a band and we do gigs. Today we're singing at Central Park. And I wrote a new song, I hope everyone likes it.

FANG POV

After I finished my interview I went back to my hotel. My band was already there. I just can't stop thinking about her. I sigh and close my eyes. Just then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Fang? It's me Ella. Remember?"

"Oh hey Ella. How are you?"

"Good… I have great news!" she shouts. I stare at the phone and shake my head.

"What is it?"

"I know where Max is," she whispered. My heart started to beat faster. I smiled and asked her where. She said NYC. That's where I am right now.

"Max is singing tonight. Wanna come?" she asks.

"Hell yeah! Where?" I respond. Central Park. Today at 8:00. I hoped she's still not mad at me. We'll find out, won't we?

**-LINE BREAK TO 8:00-**

I'm with my band, walking through an enormous crowd. We have to wear hoodies and sunglasses. There's a huge stage in the middle of the park. Everyone looks excited. I smiled. Ari, Nu dge, Ella and Iggy are already on stage. Ari's sitting by the drum set, Iggy's gonna play the keyboard, Ella has an acoustic guitar and Nudge has a bass guitar. (A/N: Outfit pictures are in my profile)The boys are wearing jeans with white button up shirts. Nudge's wearing a blue short dress with layers of the same color. Ella's wearing a black sparkly dress with pink silk tied around the waist. They look beautiful. I want to see what Max is wearing. She comes out. Oh. My. God. She looks like a goddess. She looks hot. She's wearing black jeans, a black shirt, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and her hair has colorful highlights instead of red tips. Like she used to have it. And she's wearing some make-up. I came up close so I can see her perfectly. She smiled at the crowd and they all cheered madly. **(A/N: Outfits are on my profile)** Max is so perfect. I can't believe I ever hurt her.

"Hey guys we're The Flock and I wrote a new song. I hope you guys like it," she said. She nodded to the guys behind her. Ari hit the drums first.

**(A.N. Bang, Bang, Bang by Christina Perri)**

_All my life, you know I haven't been very love strong_

_There's been so many fights that I fought I've never won_

_So I decided that I should just give up on trying to right your wrongs_

_And word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me_

She pointed her finger up to the sky and sang. She looked amazing. I looked to the others and Ella winked at me.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so sweet_

She closed her eyes and clutched the mic.

_So unfortunately, for girls like me there are more like you_

_Bending and breaking the rules and we're making exceptions too_

_But how does it feel to swim in your own tears?_

_You lied and you lied, and I died, and I died and now you know why_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so sweet_

She got a bass guitar. She looked down and looked at the crowd, smiling.

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down_

_To the ground_

_Ooh_

We all clapped and cheered. She smiled and looked down at me. She didn't recognize me because she smiled. I smiled back and she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head and started to play her bass.

**MAX POV**

The guy who smiled at me, looked familiar. Anyway, this song is for Fang. I wrote it on my journal when I was deaf and mute. And when we were together.

"This is for someone I fell in love with," I said into the mic. Everyone cheered.

**(Cool Rider by Michelle Pfeiffer)**

_If you really want to know_

_What I want in a guy..._

_Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine_

_With hell in his eyes._

_I want a devil in skin tight leather,_

_And he's gonna be wild as the wind._

_And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._

_If he's cool enough,_

_He can burn me through and through._

_Whhoa ohhhh_

_If it takes forever,_

_Then I'll wait forever._

_No ordinary boy,_

_No ordinary boy is gonna do._

_I want a rider that's cool._

I looked at the sky, thinking about his smile. I grinned at the crowd. I shook my shoulders.

_That's the way it's gonna be,_

_And that's the way that I feel._

_I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,_

_I want hell on wheels._

_Just give me a fine motorcycle,_

_With a man growin' out of the seat._

_And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..._

_(Chorus)_

I threw the guitar to the backstage guys and swayed my hips from side to side, while snapping my fingers. The boys whistled.

_I don't want no ordinary guys,_

_Comin' on strong to me._

_They don't know what I'm lookin' for,_

_They don't know what I need._

_They're gonna know when he gets here,_

_Cause the crowd will be shakin'._

_I'll do anything to let him know,_

_That I'm his, his for the takin'._

_I want a coooooool rider,_

_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._

_I want a coooooool rider,_

_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._

_I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._

_I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._

_(Repeat)_

Everyone cheered harder for his one. The boy wasn't there anymore. He had shades on and a black sweater with the hoodie over his head. I shrugged and continued the show.

**(Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield)**

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

The same boy's backstage and he's staring at me. He walks over to me. On the way he takes off his hoodie revealing familiar jet black hair and a muscular body. He took of his shades and I gasped. Fang. He smiled at me and grabbed my hands. I pulled them away and the crowed went, "aww." I turned to look at my brothers and sisters. Ella had a smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her. Fang cupped my chin and leaned in. I couldn't move. He placed his warm, soft lips against mine. His moved slowly against mine. Everyone sighed and girls squealed. I pushed him away and he had a sad smile on his face. Everyone groaned. He grabbed the microphone and turned to me.

"Maximum Ride. Are you happy to see me?" he asked in his husky voice. There's probably two hundred people here. Waiting for a damn answer.

"No," I responded. Everyone went, "oooh."

"Why not?" he asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Because you're… a cheat, a player and I hate you," I said. Everyone went, "burn!" or "ohh!" With that I walked down the stage. Behind the stage I took off running.

"Max stop!" shouted Fang. I turned around. He caught up to me.

"Just, please, let me just..." he whispered grabbing my hand. I pulled it away quickly and slapped him. There are tears running down my cheeks. He winced and stared at me. He still looks the same as he did in high school.

"I hate you and I wish I never met you," I said. I took off running. I ran toward our apartment. It's not far from here. When I ran to the elevator doors, I quickly got inside. Through the crack I saw Fang with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered furiously. I got to the last floor. The terrace of the fifty floors. I walked toward the railing and leaned against it. There's a lot of wind coming from the west. I can't hear a thing. Two strong arms wrapped around from behind me. I pulled away and almost fell to my death. The railing isn't that high. I turned around and leaned my back against it. Fang was standing in front of me with his hands on either side of me.

"I'm tired of playing games Max," he said leaning closer. I turned my head sideways and felt his lips on neck. He ran them up and down. I let out a sob and he pulled away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I whispered. He tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes. No matter how much I try, he won't give up.

"Because I love you Max," he responded.

"Yeah, right," I said. Staring at the colorful buildings. He turned my head so that I could stare into his black eyes. He fell to his knees, looking up at me. He grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment.

"Max I haven't stopped thinking about you. Those songs I've written...They're for you. I wish you can forgive me. I want to kiss you and hug you. And I want you to be mine again," his voice sounded hoarse. It started to rain now. How ironic. But he waited for an answer/ Har fell into his eyes. I bit my lip and brushed it away. He closed his and caught my hand. He kissed my fingertips. I can't stay mad at him anymore. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He's surprised but kisses me back. Kissing in the rain. How ironic. I pull away and his mouth moves down to my neck. I pull the collar of his shirt closer. He groans and pulls back. I lean my forehead against his.

"I'm still in love with you," I whisper. He grins and helps me up. I lead him to our apartment. I close the door and fall with him on the couch. I grab a blanket and snuggle up against him. He smiles and kisses my forehead. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna go on a tour soon?" I mutter.

"Hmm?" he mumbles. I sit up and ask him the same question. He hesitates then nods.

"Oh," is my only response. He tilts my chin up and kisses my lips. I pull away.

"I'm serious Fang," I said. He nods.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take you with me," he whispers. I close my eyes and laugh.

"I don't think I can handle a lot of crowds," I said.

"You perform many times, love. I don't think it's any different."

"It's different from hundreds of people to thousands of people," I said.

"Maxi is afraid?" he teases. I glare at him and grab his arm and twist it. He yelps out in pain.

"What did you call me?" I snarl.

"Nothing," he wheezes. I smile and release him. He grumbles something.

"What was that?" I ask, smirking at him. He looks at me rolls his eyes. I lean down again, with my head resting on his shoulder. He covered us with the blanket.

"You're never gonna guess who I ran into today at work," I mumbled.

"Who did you run into?" he asked.

"Lissa, and the blond dude and the other blond girl," I respond. He stiffens and I look at him. His eyes are closed tight and his jaw is clenched. I sigh and get up.

"What is it?" I sigh. He looks up at me and takes my hand. I pull it away and cross my arms over my chest. He frowns.

"Spill it," I say.

"Lissa..." he bites his lip.

I sigh and say, "Good night Fang. The door's that way. When you're ready to talk, call me."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. He shakes his head and stands up. I walk over to my room. Each apartment has three bedrooms. Since Iggy and Ari have a spare, it's our music room. I don't look back at him. I close my door and change into my pajamas. I hear footsteps coming to my room. I open it before he gets to knock. I raise my eyebrows.

"Lissa… is my girlfriend," he sighs. I stare at him and I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"She wouldn't stop bothering me… I'll call her right now and break up with her," he said. He took out his phone and dialed her phone number. He pressed it against his ear and waited.

"Lissa? Yeah I'm calling you to tell you we're done. Bye," he says and hangs up. I grab the phone from his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Erasing her from your contacts," I mumble.

"Aaand… done!" I say, smiling. I hand it back to him and he smirks. I shrug my shoulders and smile, innocently. He pulls me to him and buries his face at the crook of my neck.

"You're so adorable when you try to act innocent," he mumbles and I giggle. He laughs.

"And you're cute when you giggle," he breathes. I nudge his stomach and he wheezes.

"Max!" I hear Nudge and Ella shout, as they open the door. They shut it and run to my room. Fang still has has his face buried in the crook of my neck. My sisters squeal and jump up and down. Fang pulled away with a smirk. I blushed.

"So you and Max are together now? That would be soo cute! You guys are so romantic! I wish that someday I could fi-mmhphmhm," mumbles Nudge. Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth. She slowly took it off and NUdge giggled.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Ella breathes. Ella smiles at us.

"I was the one who told Fang where you were," she said. I glared at her and was about to pounce on her, until Fang grabbed me by the waist. I huffed and blushed.

"Mmm, you're so adorable when you're mad," he whispers in my ear, making me shiver.

"Shut up," I mumble. I look u-p at him and smile. He smiles his crooked smile and my heart leaps.

"We have an interview tomorrow, Max. On live TV," says Fang. That did it. I pounce on him, making him fall and I have my hands glued to his neck.

"I hate you," I said. He smiles and winks at me. I'm on top of him and Nudge and Ella are trying to pull me off him. They succeed and Fang gets up.

"Wake up tomorrow at six o'çlock," he says and leaves, running. I roll my eyes and go to bed. Avoiding my sister's exciting squeals.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**MAX POV**

"Max!" shouted Fang. He pushed me off the bed and in the next second my face was against the carpet. I swear I'm going to murder that boy. But I'll act like I'm still asleep. He walked around the bed and kneeled beside me.

"Can't believe she slept through that," he muttered. I smiled. He shook my shoulders and I jumped up. I got in my fighting stance and kicked him in the nose. He yelped and jumped back, clutching his nose.

"What the hell!?" he shouted. I smirked and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest.

"Sorry," I said innocently. Fang laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and I let go. Oh I almost forgot… I pushed him and he fell on the floor. Fang stared up at me.

"Why did you push me off the bed, nimrod?!" I shouted, with my hands on my hips. He grinned and shook his head. He looked at me again and there was some dark hair falling over his eyes. There was a smirk on his face and I blushed. He stood up and whispered in my ear.

"Hurry up and change." I froze in place when he kissed my neck and left the room. I snorted and went over to my closet. JUst then my sisters came running in.

"We are picking out your outfit," said Nudge. Ella nodded and looked in the closet. I shook my head but they sat me down in my bed anyways. They locked the door and went through my stuff. I'm gonna kill them later.

"Close your eyes," instructed Ella. So I did. They helped me put on some clothes and they put-a scarf? around my neck. They started doing my hair now. They just used their fingers for like, twenty minutes. After the hair, they put makeup on my face. I groaned and they sighed.

"Quit your whining!" they both said. I sighed. After a while they told me to stand up. I stood up and they led me somewhere around the room.

"Open your eyes," squealed Nudge. I opened them and stared at my beautiful reflection. My hair was a long, tight side fishtail braid. You could see my colorful highlights, but also my dirty blonde hair. I had a light pink lipgloss, some mascara and a bit of salmon colored blush. For my clothes, I'm wearing dark jeans, a sky blue colored blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a white scarf and some caramel colored high boots. I looked… beautiful. I smiled and hugged them.

"You guys are artists," I told them. They smiled and jumped up and down. Nudge gave me some rings that matched the outfit and Ella gave me some earrings. I put them on and smiled. They unlocked the door. We walked to the kitchen and found Fang talking on the phone with someone. He heard us and turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth was open.

"I gotta go, Danny," he muttered to the phone. He put his phone in his back pocket and walked over to me. He grabbed my and pulled me in towards a kiss. He kissed me passionately. My hands were resting in his shoulders and his were on my hips. We heard the door open slam and we pulled away. I blushed and so was he. Ari and Iggy came in. They snorted and laughed.

"We interrupted something?" asked Iggy.

"Yes," said Fang. They laughed even more. We ate breakfast and Fang told them about the interview. The smiled at us and I laughed silently. At 7:45, Fang stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he led me out the door.

"Bye!" we said. He led me down to the elevator doors. While we waited, he began to talk.

"I forgot to tell you, you look amazing," I blushed and smiled at him. I don't think I have to explain his clothes. It's all black and some black converse. Well his t-shirt's graphic. When the doors opened it was empty. We went inside and when the doors closed I pushed him up against the wall. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down. I crashed my mouth into his and kissed him hungrily. He did as well and turned us around. I was up against the wall with his hands on either side of my head. I pulled away and his mouth skimmed down my throat. I moaned and he bit my neck. I bit my lip and ran my hands up and down his hard chest. I trailed my fingers down his shirt and stopped at his stomach. I felt rock hard abs. I slipped my hand under his shirt and me groaned inwardly. The doors dinged and we pulled away instantly.

He smiled at me and took my hand. We walked over to his black mustang. He opened my door and I got inside. He went over to the driver's seat. He turned on the car and began driving. I continued to stare outside the window and wouldn't stop fiddling with my fingers. His hand was on top of mine. I looked at him and was staring at the road. We parked outside a huge building. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't realize Fang opened my door. He offered his hand but I didn't take it. He kneeled in front of me.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he murmured. I shook my head and stared ahead at the road. He tilted my head to meet his black worried eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again.

"Come on," he whispered sexily. I got out slowly and he pulled me to him.

"It'll be fine, love," he whispered. I swallowed the lump on my throat and nodded. We headed inside the building and found it's a TV studio. It's the same TV show he got interviewed the day he found me. The set had already a crowd. The woman that interviewed him came over to us and introduced herself.

"My name is Larissa, and you must be Fang's lover, Max," she said with a smile. She has white teeth, has blond hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a purple dress with purple heels. I smiled and nodded. She led us to the three green chairs and people screamed when they saw Fang. He sat down beside me and the interview began. Damn it.


	14. 14

Please read it! It's an Author's note! It's important!

*hides behind pillow* Ahhh! Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated! I just have tons of homework and all that stuff. But hey I just added these 2 chapters! I want you guys to review if you want me to continue this story... Just kidding! Haha! But seriously pls review! I'm begging!

P.S. I have another story, you guys should read it!


End file.
